


我与你的彼端

by jiaoqi



Series: 时政与历史 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaoqi/pseuds/jiaoqi





	我与你的彼端

那年王耀一十八，策马长歌好年华

1.  
“愣着干什么，走啊”

少年一袭红衣，翻身上马。

“耀兄当心，此行若一去不回……”世民皱了皱眉头，笔直挺起的鼻子，唇上蓄胡，发浓须密。

“那便一去不回。”一双狭长的丹凤鎏金眼眯了又眯，厚薄适中的红唇漾着另人目眩的笑容，一字一顿道。

2.

眉若山水，眸藏星辰。这是后世对于他当时的最高的赞美。纵使是一千三百年后的王耀望着那些油墨书香的幻想，也不由得叹了叹气。

这些小姑娘啊在想peach呢，怎么一个个都对他的容貌过于想象而不是去关注那些血肉厮杀呢。

他十八时可不是个精致的猪猪男孩哎，盛唐气象难道不是李白杜甫王昌龄，高适王维白居易，杜牧韩愈李商隐，李贺岑参贺知章？难道不是张旭笔走龙蛇，难道不是吴带当风吗？难道不是昔有佳人公孙氏，剑器一舞动四方？难道不是凌烟阁英卫二公，难道不是唐传奇无数篇章？

3.  
东突厥一战可没有那么安逸呢。

算了，懒得计较。

王耀翻了个白眼，继续往下翻

4.  
太宗世民击败了当时的东突厥吐谷浑，也让千军万马的大漠南北得以臣服。

王耀摸着下巴寻思，世民的确英勇若此，当然咯，他儿子也蛮不错，只是不及他。

李治又灭了西突厥，设西，北庭两都护府。大唐帝国疆域，东起朝鲜，西至达昌水（也有说是格里斯河的）  
5.

唐耀终于成为了当时的世界第一发达强盛国家，经济文化发展水平都居世界前列，东西方透过丝绸之路，以大食国为桥梁，官方，民间都进行了全面友好的交往。

6.  
瞥见丝路二字，王耀愣了愣……

似乎有那么一个男子，他让蜜色的阳光为之黯淡，在逝去的光阴里把生活过成了诗歌。

掘坟做什么。

他起身，合上这本书

7.

今天天气真好，就是风有点大。

8.

丝绸之路，丝路！

德意志帝国地理学家费迪南·冯·李希霍芬男爵兴奋地搓搓手，若他那本五卷本的地图集能在1877年出版，从此以后千代万代这条路将沿用他的命名。

9.  
地图集成功出版，德意志人的严谨性让路德维希吃早饭的时候无意瞥了一眼把它收了起来。

有意思，说不定以后会用到。

10.  
风吹着书本哗啦啦的翻着，蒙古帝国最鼎盛的时期，丝绸之路在历史上也是唯一一次被只有一个国家控制

东西方来往频繁

11.

1241拔都率部入侵波兰，匈牙利，斯洛伐克，捷克，直抵奥地利的维也纳附近。

菲利克斯仰起脖子，士兵们神情坚定，誓死与波兰共存亡。

伊丽莎白利索的用手背抹了一把脸上的鲜血，全身心投入，热血难凉。

罗德里赫皱起眉头，做好了殊死一搏的准备，维也纳那孩子已经成了蒙古大军所到最西的地方

12.

彼岸。

一个杀人犯被亚瑟的政府通缉，跑到新大陆后改姓琼斯

生于苏格兰的他成为了一名美国海军军官，是令阿尔弗雷德百感交集的军事家，他的存在为独立战争做出了巨大的贡献。

亚瑟自然是心有不悦的，只是今时不同往日，阿尔自然也不会任由他胡来，亚瑟柯克兰翻了个白眼，默默地把这笔账记在了自己的小本本上

这位来自英国的杀人犯是美国第一位成名的海军英雄，被称为美国海军之父

这位伟大的军事家叫约翰▪保罗▪琼斯，真是巧了，姓琼斯的阿尔弗雷德也喜欢称自己为世界的hero呢

13.

约翰▪保罗▪琼斯于1789年慕名前往那个五百年前在蒙古铁蹄下顽强生存的波兰。

触目惊心的长叹之后便没活多久，

琼斯的一生短暂而辉煌，虽然大多数时候充满了失意与挫折，但他的勇猛作风和战斗精神始终为后人所推崇，琼斯的传世名言"In Harms Way"成了美国海军永远的座右铭。

阿尔弗雷德出席了他的葬礼，为这位向自己鞠躬尽瘁死而后已的hero献上了花圈。

为了表达对英雄的敬意，到20世纪90年代，美国海军已有4艘军舰以他的名字命名。

14.

路德维希从未想过，只不过是匆匆瞥了一眼地图册，日后的上司竟有如此强大的野心。

上司拿起笔在欧洲领域上画了一个圈，德意志会创造更令世界瞩目的无上荣光。

他瞄了一眼那本地图册扔出窗外，丝路疆域又算什么。

15.

连天的炮火在昔日安宁的土地上开了花，世界第一次大战于1914年爆发。

阿尔弗雷德最初保持中立。

16.  
当路德维希发动的无限制潜艇击沉在大西洋潜行的美国船只，许多美国平民无辜受伤。

他激怒了成千上万的阿尔家人，也激怒了年少气盛雄心勃勃的阿尔弗雷德。

17.

在战争的最后阶段，阿尔弗雷德决定加入协约国以对抗同盟国。

18.

血浓于水的亲情也成为了阿尔弗雷德参加的原因之一。

没有去看那双嘲讽他现在才来的祖母绿眼睛，他把那个浅金色头发的傲娇一把拉入怀里。

破碎的军装遮不住亚瑟遍体鳞伤的血污，一点一点的渗入对方干净整洁的布料里

“你知道的，亚蒂”

“我不得不考虑我自己的家人利益”

“我的家人说他们曾恨你入骨，你干的搅屎棍破事没人想参合”

“但这不是你受伤我们却坐视不理的理由”

19.

亚瑟：……

亚瑟：能不能把搅屎棍三个字去掉

阿尔：当然啰，我家人也同情弗朗哥哥

亚瑟：……

阿尔：我还要保护我家的投资者和联邦政府在欧洲的大量投资，这也是我参战的主要原因之一……

阿尔：你拦截我的油船商船我还是不爽的。

阿尔：我一点都不介意你把世界第一的位子让给我

阿尔：咱们当年能打第二次英美战争也不是没有理由的

阿尔：你的爪子伸得那么远，要是不在美洲渗透自己的政治经济势力，咱们也不会老吵架

阿尔：你特么每次输了还泪花都在眼睛里飘了嘴还特别倔……

亚瑟：我有一句M M P，不知当讲不当讲

20.

在阿尔于1917年参战，对战局有所扭转，帮助协约国在1918年获胜

21.

亚瑟伤得很重。

死亡不是最可怕的，更可怕的是大量的军人致残，毁容，神经失常，他们很多人丧失了继续劳动工作的能力，军制之中的地方兵团制度使的那些地区的青壮年大批战死沙场，这种恐怖情况前所未有。

22.

整个一战从最开始的中欧夫妇和塞尔维亚的刺杀问题

演变成路德维希要击败军事实力不断上涨的弗朗西斯和斯捷潘

最后变成了路德维希要挑战亚瑟构建的欧洲均势政策和他们制定世界规则，用中欧同盟取而代之。

除了到最后，其实亚瑟之前一直都在做调解人的身份，可是最后战争还是暴发了，那自己就必须作为主力参战了。

23.

一战对于英国人来讲，是打了一场并不想打的战争，还遭受了前所未有的惨重伤亡。

路德维希舍得一身刮，把亚瑟柯克兰彻底拉下了水

亚瑟并且丢掉了世界霸主的地位，还欠了一笔天文数字的贷款。最终，帝国的根基在这一战之中彻底的动摇了。

24.

历史从来不会因为谁是输家而停息。

除美洲和亚洲外，欧洲各国均受重创，特别是作为战败国的路德维希还要面对巨额赔款

而阿尔弗雷德恐成最大赢家

25.

一个来自奥地利的美术生拿起被撕掉的那张地图册，眼神一亮

那张地图被他牢牢地攥在手心里，折成方块放入胸襟前的口袋里

随着他在1913年前往德国，

随着他1919加入德国工人党，

随着他1921年成为党派领袖

随着他在1923年在慕尼黑发动政变，

随着他失败并且被监禁，

26.

但他也没有放弃，在那期间撰写了自传和政治宣言《我的奋斗》

那张地图陪伴了他漫长的岁月，也给了他复兴钢铁帝国的决心。

27.

1924年，他用自己的个人魅力，演说才能和政治宣传获得了路德维希的家人们的支持。

他对《凡尔赛条约》进行批判，试图为德意志民族获取生存空间

在其当政的六年，路德维希从萧条中复苏。

28

当日复一日的决心过于偏激而变成了野心，

当他在对內对外政策上越来越偏激

那张质地良好的地图在路德维希眼前抖动开来，如带着火焰的蝴蝶一样，飞过复兴与欲望的彼端，飞过你与我的彼端……

席卷了整个世界。


End file.
